Future Diary (Reescrito)
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Las cosas en el infierno han estado muy aburridas últimamente por lo que se ha organizado un juego de supervivencia donde lo único que importa es vivir si no quieres ser asesinado, el ganador obtendrá un premio muy especial ¿Quién lo obtendrá? Múltiples parejas en futuros caps.


**Bueno luego de casi un año o más de dejar en el olvido este fic he decidido reescrirbirlo, sin embargo y como habrán visto ya deje el anterior intacto y decidí hacer uno "nuevo" "basándome" en el original con la temporada nueva terminada y cosas nuevas por poner espero que esta versión sea mejor que la anterior y también de mayor gusto para los lectores y lectoras que aun andan por ahí leyendo este humilde fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus respectivas mentes maestras, yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto :D**

**N/A: Ya saben las comillas son para pensamientos, cursiva flashbacks, disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que encuentren ;A; reviso pero se van algunas cosillas que solo son visibles luego de haber subido el fic ene.**

* * *

Prólogo:

Últimamente las cosas por ahí eran muy aburridas, en exceso aburridas, no había mucho que hacer salvo papeleos, registros, nuevas llegadas, clasificación de los llegados entre otras cosas, todo absolutamente aburrido y el sin poder regresar "arriba" al menos el mundo de los humanos era divertido, pero no, su padre lo tenía castigado luego de haber jugado ciertas bromillas ahí arriba, pff, como si necesitaran de el para que el mundo fuera la mierda que era en ese momento, el solo había provocado que dos naciones casi se mataran y el casi era lo que más le dolía por que los secuaces de sus padres habían frustrado sus planes.

-Como si el no hubiera causado cosas peores-se lamentaba mientras miraba las pantallas del mundo humano, el día de hoy y ligado a su castigo por sus travesuras a Damien se le había impuesto vigilar el mundo humano ¿Para qué? No tenía la más mínima idea pero era un trabajo aburrido si no se le permitía intervenir y no era la primera vez ya varias veces su padre se lo había pedido esta era quizás la decima o quizás la treceava vez en el mes que lo hacía.

Estaba por desobedecer su castigo, cosa muy común en el, cuando alguien le llamó

-Príncipe, su padre quiere verle-le dijo uno de los demonios más allegados a su padre

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto con enfado tratando de ocultar el hecho que lo habían pillado

-No lo sé, su padre simplemente me pidió que le llamara, quiere hablar con usted de algo importante al parecer.

¿Algo importante? Seguro tenía que ver con su castigo, solo esperaba que se lo retirara de una maldita buena vez quería acabar con ese martirio de una vez por todas

-"Como desearía a veces poder ser yo el rey"-pensó frustrado es decir, su padre ni siquiera era un buen rey, era muy compasivo si el fuera el que gobernara las cosas serían muy diferentes, mucho muy diferentes.

Estaba saliendo de las sala cuando un extraño sonido llamó su atención, al parecer uno de los muchos televisores había sufrido una especie de colapso, curioso se acerco a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Pero que coño?-se pregunto molesto al ver el fallo-Dile a mi padre que ahora lo alcanzo, tengo que ver que paso con esta mierda

El sirviente asintió y dejo a Damien, lo esperaría más adelante pues no confiaba en el muchacho.

-"Los televisores no suelen hacer esto a no ser que…"

Reviso los papeles para revisar a que o a quien era que los televisores observaban exactamente.

El rey de las tinieblas esperaba impaciente a su hijo ¿Por qué Damien tardaba tanto? Tenía una idea espectacular que seguro a Damien le fascinaría, sería una especie de "regalo" para sus súbditos y su hijo, dado que todo por ahí últimamente estaba muy tranquilo y necesitaba una buena diversión no solo para sus demonios si no para el resto de los habitantes en el infierno.

-Lamento la demora, un televisor sufrió una falla extraña-dijo Damien al llegar a donde su padre-¿Para qué me querías?

-¿No quieres tomar asiento?

-Vamos, no me vengas con la supuesta cortesía y habla de una buena vez ¿Qué quieres de mí?-inquirió fastidiado

-Verás hijo las cosas por aquí últimamente están muy… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

-De la mierda-se adelanto el pelinegro-si, eso todos lo sabemos ¿Y?

-Quería hacer un juego

-¿Un juego?

-Si un juego, uno especial para entretener a todos los habitantes del infierno pero sobretodo a mi.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a planear que clase de juegos o…?

-No, no es necesario, ya tengo planeado exactamente que clase de juego quiero, quiero un juego de supervivencia

-¿Un juego de supervivencia?-repitió incrédulo esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Sí uno donde los concursantes se maten unos a otros para poder ganar un premio muy especial que yo mismo les otorgaré

-¿Y para que me necesitas?

-Muy fácil, últimamente has estado observando a todos a tu alrededor ¿No? Pues bien tu deber será conseguirme a humanos que tu creas que serán participantes interesantes para este juego.

-¿Y esperas que los obligue?-sonrió- "Eso sería muy interesante"

-Algo así, verás dadas tus travesuras hemos tenido muchos conflictos con los de arriba-explico su padre

-Como si eso importara

-No, no me importa, pero ahora mismo no tengo ánimos para una guerra contra los de arriba por lo que no podemos obligar a los humanos que elijas a concursar, tu tendrás que convencerlos

-¿Cómo?

-Diles que el premio será uno muy especial concederé cualquier deseo que ellos quieran y si eso sigue sin parecerles suficiente diles que tu les concederás un pequeño deseo inicial para que concursen.

Bueno eso no sonaba tan mal aunque usar sus poderes para complacer humanos no era algo que le agradase mucho.

-¿Cuántos exactamente?-quiso saber luego de un rato de pensarlo mejor.

-No lo sé, supongo que doce estaría bien, no son demasiados ni pocos y así la diversión durara un buen rato, al menos el suficiente para entretenerme

-Esta bien, creo que se quienes serán los indicados-sonrió y enseguida fue arriba a reclutar a los concursantes, eso sería muy divertido…

* * *

Fecha: 16 de Agosto, mundo humano…

Entre tanto en una casa de South Park, todo se encontraba a oscuras, había una gran mancha carmesí que guiaba al sótano de dicho hogar, ahí una tenue luz iluminaba el oscuro lugar, en medio de aquel tétrico escenario se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un montículo de carne roja dada a la sangre aun escurría por esta, algunas ratas ya comenzaban a salir de sus escondites para comer algo.

Sin embargo también entre aquel escenario de muerte y desolación se podía apreciar a un chico vestido con una especie de pijama manchado de rojo sentado en una esquina mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla en algún extraño idioma, con sus manos abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el espectáculo.

-Yo no quería, el me obligo a hacerlo-susurró mirando con frialdad aquel monto, a su lado yacía lo que parecía ser un arma homicida, un hacha con sangre fresca-Da igual, pronto estaremos juntos

Un ruido proveniente de arriba le alarmo ¿Acaso habría entrado alguien mientras él estaba ahí? Si era así tendría que encargarse de ese alguien pues no podía darse el lujo de que alguien viese el pecado que había cometido, un asesinato a sangre fría.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-inquirió en voz alta al subir las escaleras y mirar a su alrededor, como sospecho la puerta estaba abierta-¿Hola?-pregunto asomándose por esta para luego cerrarla, al hacerlo pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente del sótano

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, estaba jodido sobre todo si alguien veía su secreto, sin dudarlo corrió nuevamente al sótano, bajando rápidamente las escaleras más antes de llegar al último peldaño noto que no había nadie, en aquel lugar cosa que comenzaba a asustarle.

Escuchó el ruido de un montón de cajas cayendo y vio el foco rompiéndose dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras, después la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí y entonces fue cuando lo vio, ahí estaba una figura cuyo rostro no podía reconocer y esta sostenía un hacha… el hacha que el había usado horas antes para cometer el delito.

-De-detente-pidió al leer las intenciones de aquella figura mientras esta alzaba de poco a poco el arma sobre su cabeza-por favor-más su súplica fue ignorada sintió como aquella arma perforaba su pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo junto con el cuerpo que anteriormente había descuartizado -¿Por qué?-pregunto retorciéndose de dolor más aquella silueta le ignoro pasándolo de largo, al ver su muerte cerca decidió escribir algo con su propia sangre haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas:

"AYUDAME"

Sintió como le tomaban por los pies y le arrastraban lejos de ahí, lo último que vio fueron unos ojos rojizos y una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo nuevo, como ven es muy diferente al anterior, si, conserve algunas cosas y otras tienen un cambio radical :D en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sin más me despido y espero verlos pronto ñ.ñ)/ nos estamos leyendo, chaito.**


End file.
